


Bad Angel

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Femslash, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, flimsy plot, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shedding his clothes, curious, inquisitive, Castiel studied himself in the grimy mirror, running his hands over skin that was smoother, a frame more slender, curves more pronounced and breasts that swelled from his body and bounced when he poked them.</p><p>(Castiel is a girl through this but is still referred to as he/him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Angel

Now that they were back in the motel room, Castiel let the gravity of his situation sink in. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the shag carpet surrounded by smoke stained walls and two brothers who were currently holding back laughter. Well, one was certainly showing a good amount of restraint on that part, the other looked about ready to crack.

Raising his hands to his front and scoping out the new territory, Castiel stated, “I…. am not certain what I should do with these.”

Dean took that moment to laugh in his face. Doubling over with his hands braced on his knees laughing. Sam’s whole face was contorted and twisted on itself, but he held back at least.

Dean stepped up to him and clapped on what was now a narrower shoulder. “Man, I don’t even know where to start. We’ll get it figured out. Don’t worry. You can just uh, just do whatever you normally do and me and Sam, we’ll look into it ok?”

Castiel tilted his head to the side and squinted at Dean, tears of mirth in the corners of those green eyes. “You are experienced with this gender are you not? Perhaps you could give me a few tips?”

“Yeah, no, I am so not getting in to that with you. You’ll be fine. Stay low, give us a few days, maybe a week, it’ll be fine Cas. “

Sam was pointedly avoiding the conversation by emptying a duffel of weapons onto the table and organizing them.

Castiel shifted from one foot to another, having to crane his head slightly more to look up at Dean. He did not appreciate that. Narrowing his eyes, Castiel was gone in a blink, flying to a random location where he could be alone, which turned out to be a field near an abandoned factory. He sat down, legs folded one over another, and waited.

-

It was not as though this particular form bothered him, he had no attachment in either direction, it was simply that Castiel had already become accustomed to the vessel of Jimmy Novak as he knew it. This was different, and for the few years he had spent as a human in another form it was strange. As morning came over the field Castiel frowned and transported his body to another location, an abandoned house that had mirrors.

It was dirty, and cold, and the vines were creeping in through the windows to crawl along the walls and ceiling. But there was a dirt smudged mirror which he cleared and looked at himself in. Well, not technically himself. He wasn’t sure how long it would take to get rid of thinking of himself as an himself. It’s not like he had thought of himself as a he when he was simply a wave of celestial intent. But this was new.

Shedding his clothes, curious, inquisitive, Castiel studied himself in the grimy mirror, running his hands over skin that was smoother, a frame more slender, curves more pronounced and breasts that swelled from his body and bounced when he poked them.

He was not a particularly male creature, but he had not experienced a female vessel as of yet, and it was strange. Regarding his new form, Castiel sighed and put his clothes back on, ill fitting and loose given the recent transformations. He was not keen to appear to others in such an altered state, though it was uncertain why this would make a difference, but perhaps it was the Winchester’s reaction of mirth after their hunt that had colored his perception.

Settling down in the abandoned house Castiel waited. He waited for the effects to wear off, or for the brothers to call him with their answer. Neither happened in a satisfactory period of time.

-

Castiel called the only other person he could trust with the recent turn of events. She should be able to help him. Although he had no particular affinity for either sex it was difficult adjusting to a different body. Things moved differently, reacted differently.

Of course Meg would help him. It was possible she would only seek her own entertainment out of his predicament, but as a member of the female sex herself, she may be able to offer assistance.

Agreeing on a location to meet, Castiel flitted out of the abandoned house to another equally unsavory location that had once been a building frequented and used by humans now left standing derelict and in a state of collapse. It looked like it had been a warehouse at some time, a large building of brick and glass that gave the impression of strength and stability, but it had fallen to time as any other would with lack of care. Decrepit, windows busted, rot creeping in and vegetation taking up residence, it was at least quiet and fairly isolated.

Finding Meg inside, Castiel stood in front of her, letting the demon gaze over him. She had already been apprized of his situation, but seemed keen to figure it out for herself as well. As she walked around him – still he could not get rid of thinking of himself as a him, perhaps he did have a gender preference, perhaps it was simply habit – Castiel let her peel the trench coat from his shoulders.

“Well look at you Clarence, I could hardly tell with the coat on, but it looks like you’re sporting some nice curves.”

His voice was much higher than he was accustomed to when he answered, “I’m not certain how permanent this change is. Having this body has been…. odd.”

“Yeah no kidding. Gotta say, you fill it out nice though.”

Meg was standing in front of him now, pink lips quirked up in amusement.

Castiel realized he did not have to stare down to see her, she was right at eye height for him now.

“I’m…. curious, about this vessel. They are supposed to be more high maintenance are they not?”

She laughed at that, head tilted back and the gloss of her hair swaying.

“Oh don’t worry about that angel, with your grace I don’t think you should have to worry about all the mess of periods.”

He fidgeted, slim shoulders rolling and fingers twitching.

“It, feels odd. I took the brasiere off several days ago and I can’t bring myself to wear it again. I know it is human custom. But it seems such a hindrance.”

“I understand that. Your tits are pretty small though, you can get away without it.”

Not giving him any warning, her hands rose to cup the swell of his breasts, holding him lightly and rocking the heel of her palm against him. His new breasts had not proved any bother without the containing garment for them. Uncertain if he should carry on without it, he decided if she was giving him the blessing of letting them go without, it would be fine enough.

They seemed more sensitive like this though, the way she squeezed her hands around them, fingers curling, pressing them between their bodies.

Though it might take a while, Castiel eventually caught on that Meg might like to try out his new body as much as he had wanted to. Curious. But, he had never particularly asked after her preferences. They had a more casual sort of arrangement. Well, if the Winchester’s were taking their time on figuring out how to reverse his condition and he was supposed to remain under the radar, there were ways to pass the time. And he did not doubt that Meg could better acquaint him with this vessel.

“Do you like them?”

“I’d like them better without your clothes in the way.”

Nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and pushed underneath, warmth spreading out over his skin as she slid her hands over his breasts, smooth palms holding him, down the curve of breasts and over his ribs, sliding over curves and roaming over his hips. Meg pressed forward to kiss him, lips plump and soft, tongues curling around each other, and it was both familiar and unfamiliar. He knew her body and it’s reactions, the heat of her skin and the plush yield of her hips, but he was unfamiliar with his own vessel. When his breath hitched his breasts pulled up, nipples dragging under her fingers and there was no hardness between his legs only a growing insistence and warmth.

She pulled back, one delicate eyebrow arched and her smirk predatory.

“You know, I think I’ve got a good friend that could help us with this predicament.”

“I am not certain if I would appreciate others knowing about this.”

“Don’t worry angel, I just want to show you how to use this vessel. It’ll be fun.”

-

Meg was not sure if she really should be contacting her. To be perfectly honest, the bitch would probably backstab anyone and everyone. Of course, that was kind of what Meg loved about her, that ruthless quality of a good leader.

Besides, this shit right here, this was just hilarious. Ok, it was priceless. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she wanted to share it with whoever she could. But there was really only one demon that she would share it with.

Besides, Abaddon was far more concerned with taking over Hell than doing any kind of damage to Heaven. She really wouldn’t try to use this against Cas, probably, or at least she would take her time with scheming and by then the angel should have it figured out. Maybe.

Well, it would be fun.

It would be a lot of fun.

Castiel would be all right. He was tough. Or she. Something like that. Either way, he had fantastic perky little breasts and Meg was eager to know what his cunt tasted like. But it really would be fun to bring in a friend. Meg knew she would not be able to laugh about this for years to come with Cas, the angel probably would not acknowledge that it ever happened. She needed a co conspirator. Someone to get drunk with years down the road that would send lewd texts to and remind her of all the funny shit.

Ok maybe she was crushing on Abaddon a bit too. But the knight made a great leader. Meg figured she was a safe bet. And could probably use a little distraction, a little stress relief.

-

Eventually, the demon had coaxed her angel to a space in the abandoned warehouse that most likely was a break room at some point in time, or a kitchen. There was a large sturdy stainless steel table in the middle. Meg led Castiel over, pushing him onto the table, thighs spread, settling between with eager hands roaming over the expanses of exposed chest and down muscular thighs. Castiel was a disheveled mess, shirt pushed open, tie hanging limply, slacks wrinkled, hair mussed, cheeks flushed. Fuck, Meg almost hoped the Winchesters never found how to undo this.

“C’mon babe it won’t take long, we can take good care of you…..”

“If, ah, if you’re certain.”

Meg’s dexterous fingers slid to the heat radiating between toned thighs, already soaking through his pants, rubbing there and pulling soft breathy moans from Cas. She could convince her angel one way or another to just play along.

Unbuckling, unbuttoning, and undoing the zipper on dress slacks that were too baggy, Meg slid the belt through loops and set it on the table next to them, pulling the pants over flared hips and discarding them. Pushing Cas back, shirt still hanging off graceful shoulders but completely open, the smaller length of her thighs was different, lightly haired, not quite so much as Cas used to have, Meg settled him down spread wide on the table with heels settled at the edge. Bending forward, she licked a stripe up Cas’ vulva, nose pushing forward parting labia and licking into the plush folds. Earthy rich and metallic tang, Cas was hot and wet and eager as he pushed down against it, moaning so pretty and the way he sounded was a familiar rough thickness higher pitched and breathless.

Meg soothed her hands over lean legs and plump hips, the swerving curves that dipped to under ribs, breasts sunk down barely a bump, nipples pink and puffed. Such a nice sight. Laving his cunt several more times till he was pliant and needy, Meg pulled up, bending over his body and draping over him, sucking a nipple between her lips and rolling it, licking along the swoop of a clavicle, nudging up against his ear. “So you’re going to be a good girl and stay here? I’ll be back soon, I’ll take care of you.”

“If you insist.”

It sounded just as pushy as Cas always was but Meg chose to hear, ‘hurry back’, so smiled sweet and pressed a kiss to sinful lips.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it. But I don’t want you getting distracted.”

Taking Cas’ half loose tie and undoing it, Meg wrapped the material several times around his head, covering his eyes and tying it off. Circling her arms underneath his waist she pulled him up to sitting, moving behind him on the table and pulling his arms back. Picking up the belt, she circled it around his delicate wrists in a figure eight, closing around one then the other before securing it in the middle. Guiding him around on the table until he could lay on his stomach, arms pulled back, eyes blinded, she pet over the swell of a more ample backside and ruffled his hair on her way out.

-

Castiel waited patiently. Laying face first on the table with his eyes covered and hands bound behind his back, he could break free any time he like, but he found himself anticipating the games Meg had in store for him. When his vessel was of the male gender he enjoyed being intimate with her, it should be no different with a female vessel. But everything felt different, the way his ribs shifted with breath and his hips pushed down against the cold metal of the table, the way his narrower wrists and daintier hands flexed against the belt.

Resting with his head to the side and a cheek pressed to the table, Castiel lifted his legs at the knees and kicked them back and forth, they were smaller, lighter, it required a different amount of attention to move them. Shifting around on the table experimenting with the feel of his body how Meg had it bound, he was surprised how his body reacted in new ways, the slick between his legs where Meg had licked, aching faintly in some undefined want that was foreign.

She was not gone long, as promised, and he wondered vaguely if she had already set something up after he had contacted her with his predicament, before they had met. Footsteps echoed in the wide open space, crunching over broken glass and concrete rubble, the sounds of two distinct voices mumbling quietly to one another at a distance. Squirming on top of the table he angled himself towards the voices, head craning up and chin resting balanced on the table.

There were fingers tangling through his short hair, nails scraping against his scalp and petting against the nape of his neck. “Aren’t you a good girl Clarence, didn’t even think of moving did you?”

Arching his body up balancing on his stomach he pushed into the contact, still feeling fevered and needing, the old sensation of fluttering in his stomach that he used to have every time he met with Meg back in full force. He hadn’t been nervous around her for some time. It was a strangely arousing sensation.

“No. I was good. I would like for you to resume where you left off.”

“I can do that. But I wanna see you keep my friend busy if I give you that.”

The hand in his hair gripped tight, pulling his head to the side and he curled over where it tugged, awkwardly settled on an arm still pulled behind him and Meg just pushed him over further until he was laying on his bound arms. Shoulder blades pulled back and arched up the position was uncomfortable and slightly painful but not intolerable. He felt hands on his thighs and he spread them again, shifting and settling, someone crawling between his legs and he believed that was Meg.

Castiel relaxed, waiting for instruction. Knees bumped against his shoulders and he felt smooth thighs against his cheek, he could smell someone above him, feel the heat of them, and he opened his mouth as Meg pressed hers against his thighs.

-

After she had flipped Castiel over, Meg made her way around the table, disrobing and dropping clothes haphazardly here and there. Wicked carmine lips smiled at her, Abaddon standing with her arms folded at the foot of the table looking along the length of the angel on it. Meg sidled up to her, twining her fingers through the soft luxurious falls of red hair she adored. Everything about Abaddon was sleek beauty and unrestrained power.

One hand camp up to her bare hip, Abaddon’s sharp nails scratching along the swell of her curves, and those predatory lips closed over her. Meg slid her hands under the hem of the knight’s t-shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it where the jacket had already been discarded. Nimble fingers unclasped her bra and reached for the buckle of her pants. Abaddon was pale and smooth, serpentine curves that stretched and swell over muscle. Meg kissed her neck, pads of fingers feathering over nipples, pressing flush to her before disentangling.

Meg turned and crawled up onto the large table, glancing over her shoulder giving Abaddon a show with spread legs and hips cocked and she slid up the table, arching her back and pressing her ass up as she pushed between Castiel’s legs. Licking her lips and turning back to the angel, Meg curled her fingers over the curve of thighs and tripped down the skin. Abaddon was moving up the table, fingertips sliding over smooth metal, gaze warm and appraising over the two of them.

When Abaddon had reached the other end of the table she climbed up and crawled closer to Castiel’s head. Meg met her eyes and held contact as she closed her lips over the firm skin on the inside of a thigh. Abaddon was crawling on top of Castiel’s face, lush hair swaying over her shoulder as she lowered herself down. Meg was sure Abaddon would have a fun ride, she’d taught Cas how to do that well a long time ago. It was one of the first things they did together, a pre-requisite if you will, before she let Cas progress to dirtier acts.

Smiling sweet at her demonic co-conspirator, Meg pressed her body down flat against the table and reached underneath Castiel’s thighs to grip his hips and sling his legs over her shoulders as she licked up into the layers of his new cunt. Still dripping wet, she flattened her tongue and swiped up long and slow several times before circling the bud at the apex, teasing her tongue over the clit with barely there pressure. Kissing swelling flesh, she anchored her fingers into flesh and encouraged him to buck his hips against her face.

Above her Abaddon was cupping her breasts, pinching pebbled nipples between her fingers and rolling down rhythmically against Castiel’s face, lips parted and eyes fluttering half shut. Meg smirked, she had taught her angel well. Rubbing her face against his cunt, hair curled and soft pressed against her cheek, she tongued along the labia and circled the clit again, sucking it in between her teeth with light pressure and rolling it, pursing her lips to close around and flick her tongue against it. Castiel twitched and pressed against her, Meg could even hear his moaning from underneath Abaddon.

Pulling one of her arms free from under his thigh where he had clamped down with folded legs, Meg parted his lips better and dipped her tongue inside, curling, pushing out with the work of her jaw, head angled, eagerly lapping at him.

-

Castiel attempted to focus on the task he had some say in, with arms bound and Meg doing as she pleased between his legs, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue out to lave against the slick folds of skin pressing against him. He knew how to do this. But it seemed the person straddling his face was more interested in setting the pace for herself, grinding down against him and smothering him.

The sensation between his legs where Meg was licking and nipping was foreign but quite enjoyable. He knew in theory how the female anatomy worked and how this body would respond, but the visceral reaction of it, the warmth pooling and the slick clench of muscles he could feel when he pushed or twisted some way, it was fascinating. He was distracted and overwhelmed, pressing his tongue up and lapping but mostly just letting his face be used, when he felt the press of what he assumed was Meg’s fingers inside him.

Planting his feet firm on the table and pushing his hips up to slide further down on her, begging her for more, it was something similar to when she penetrated him before as a male, but utterly different, his body welcoming the intrusion and pulling it in, clenching and slick, while she curled and twisted inside him. He felt her fingers pressing up deep inside and there was something there, he remembered feeling inside of Meg, the tapered slick nub at the end of the vaginal canal that led to the uterus, but feeling her fingers brushing against the cervix inside of him, sliding behind and around it, he felt his belly constricting as tensed and rocked against it. She eased and withdrew to massage the inside walls towards his belly, pressing up against tight muscles, and it kept getting wetter.

Writhing and pulling at bound wrists, shoulders aching and face flushed hot and slicked, he arched off the table and undulated in tandem with the rhythm Meg set fingering him, mouth back on his clit sucking and swirling against it as she pressed into him.

Hands settled on his chest, the woman riding his face leaning over and bracing against him, pushing him down against the table and he could barely push up against it, hips only stuttering forward as he was held down. She leaned and draped along the length of his body, biting into the soft flesh of his stomach, long falls of hair sticking in the perspiration along his skin, nails biting and teeth sinking down and she went lower. Her hips stilled so Castiel pressed his face up, sucking and licking at the folds of her labia until he blindly found the swell of her clit and closed his lips around it.

-

Meg was intent in her attentions, pleased and amused by the absolutely wanton carnality Cas seemed capable of like this. She had been wearing him down steadily and showing him how much fun bodies could be, but he was probably set off his stoic game by the novelty of having a different body. She liked it. Liked the tang of his taste and how slick he got for her, how greedy he pushed down against her.

She was working with mouth and fingers when she felt his body suddenly jolting lower, and looking up she found Abaddon pressing him down and crawling along his body. Fingers fanned out over ribs and plush lips leaving a trail of bruises on taut skin, stomach quivering under her mouth, Abaddon was soon staring her eye to eye with a wicked twist to her lips. Meg pulled up, fingering languidly, pressing forward to steal a kiss that was more biting than anything.

Abaddon pulled Castiel’s legs wider, slapping the inside of a thigh when they heard a whimper, loud satisfying smack of flesh, she repeated several times of each side till Castiel pulled his thighs as wide as he could, heels of his feet pressed up against his backside and knees almost pressed against the table where they bent to the side. Abaddon rolled and arched her body along Castiel, stretching up to bite the insides of his thighs while Meg returned between his legs.

She watched Abaddon from the corner of her eyes, lips curling around flesh pulled between teeth and soon enough she was drawing blood, Castiel trembling and jerking beneath them but still swiveling his hips asking for more. Meg leaned over to lap at the blood, pressing her face up with Abaddon’s, tongues licking out, kissing against his thigh and kissing into one another, sharp wet metal taste between them.

Meg pressed four fingers into Castiel, curling up and sliding deep inside with firm insistence, thumb hooking up outside the length to rub over the clit while she thrust. Biting down against the soft tender inside of the other thigh, Castiel thrashed and arched under them crying out and Meg felt the muscles contract as a wet stream gushed against her, and she watched Castiel with amusement on her face as he squirted and the muscles contracted violently in rhythmic spasms.

She pulled him through it continuing to thrust her fingers and pressing forward to circle his clit again with her tongue, unrelenting and dragging another orgasm out short after the first, Castiel whimpering underneath them, stomach concave and ribs heaving with breath.

Abaddon slid off his face and curled down the table towards Meg, pulling her up by the hair and kissing deep, licking in to her mouth and sucking at her lips. Meg slid a hand over a thigh wet with blood and patted him.

“Congratulations Cas, you’re a squirter.”

There were a few rasping breaths she could assume were his attempts to speak before he coughed, head lolling to the side.

“Is that abnormal?”

“It’s not very common but you’re just a special snowflake aren’t you.”

He only grunted and let his body sink boneless against the table, squirming, hands still trapped behind him. Meg kneeled up, pulling him by a leg and pushing him onto his side. The table was slippery. Meg was kind of hoping he didn’t have to go back to being a guy. Castiel curled on his side and flexed his fingers, arms jerking against the restraints.

Meg was going to untie him, she wasn’t excessively cruel, just in the right amounts, but Abaddon had her flipped over onto her stomach and pulled up her hips. Meg jostled next to Cas, shoulder pressed to the backs of his thighs, cheek sliding on the table as she spread her legs and arched up. Abaddon gripped on a hip and leaned over her back, biting into a shoulder viciously as she slid her fingers inside Meg’s cunt. Meg sobbed out a moan and bowed her back, pressing her ass up.

Abaddon curled a fist in her hair and yanked her head to the side, sinking teeth into muscle along the stretch of her neck and breaking skin open, pressing into her rough and fast. Meg rutted back, panting, mouth open wide and moaning as her body shuddered. Already drenched and worked up, it didn’t take long for an orgasm to build, the aggressive and bestial way Abaddon treated her always made her quiver and set her off faster than anything.

-

Castiel curled on his side, feeling hollowed and pleasantly numbed, arms tingling and tight where they were still pulled behind him but at least he wasn’t laying on them anymore. He rested calmly, a small smile curling his lips, hearing Meg lower down on the table groaning. Flexing his fingers, the belt digging in to his wrists, he breathed deep and sagged hazily blissed out on the table.

He heard them shuffling, rustling of clothes, feminine voices whispering and mumbling to each other quietly some distance removed from the table, boots against the floor, belt buckles clinking. Castiel waited patiently behind the darkness of his own tie over his eyes as he heard them winding away through the building.

Castiel had started nodding off when he heard Meg approaching again, nimble fingers pulling at the belt around his wrists and he hissed as the thick material was pulled roughly away from sensitive raw skin, pulling numb arms around to his chest as he flopped back onto the table, rubbing sensations into his hands. The tie was slid off his eyes and Meg was smiling contentedly like the cat who got the cream down at him. Dark waves of her hair were mussed and sweat matted where they fell over her shoulders.

Castiel was still completely exposed, wet with sweat and fluids, bruises smattered across his chest and stomach, blood smeared on the insides of his thighs, and all he wanted was to pull Meg into his arms and sleep. It was odd, angels didn’t need sleep. But angels usually didn’t have sex either, and it seemed when he participated in some of the more carnal activities with his body, it craved other physical comforts as well. Such as sleep, and food.

Curling an arm around Meg’s waist, she pushed her fingers through his hair and clicked her tongue at him.

“You’re such a bad angel Clarence.”

He wasn’t sure if she meant he was bad at being an angel, or if she meant he was bad in the naughty sense. He surmised both were correct.


End file.
